Smile
by kiksandviks.studio
Summary: -Eres un tramposo –me quejé, besando su recta y fina nariz. -No me importa –besó mis labios. –Por ver como sonríes, sería el tramposo más grande del mundo.- Por él, sonreiría siempre. Solo por él. Drabble extendido. R


**Smile.**

**Summary: **-Eres un tramposo –me quejé, besando su recta y fina nariz. -No me importa –besó mis labios. –Por ver como sonríes, sería el tramposo más grande del mundo.- Por él, sonreiría siempre. _Solo por él._

**Disclaimer**: El timbre sonó. Me paré perezosamente a abrir la puerta y mi boca tocó límites insospechados cuando vi a Edward y Jacob, parados. Sin una sola prenda que les cubriera más que un triste moñito ahí. Si, _ahí. _Lamentablemente, Stephanie Meyer apareció de no sé dónde y me dio una sonrisa malvada. -¡Siguen siendo míos! –y se los llevó. ¡Stephaniee malaa!

**DEDICACIÓN ESPECIAL** A Megu-chan por ser la niñita más aplicada de su curso. ¡Siguee así & serás grande, mujercita! Te quiero rete-harto _Dulcecito._ Tú sabes.

**Bella POV.**

-¡Bella! –mis puños se apretaron y seguí caminando a paso de trote. _Déjalo Bella_, me dije, _si no le haces caso él se irá._

-¡Bella! –claramente, el no se fue. Me giré de golpe, a punto de que su duro y ejercitado pecho casi chocó con mi cuerpecito.

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñí. Obviamente, no estaba de buen humor. No después de ver a mi supuesto novio Edward enterrarle la lengua hasta la garganta a una mujer _fea_ que no era _yo_.

-Bella –gimoteó, -Perdóname, por favor. Ella se me abalanzó y no me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Si como no. En mi cabeza solo escuchaba una serie de molestos 'blablabla' que no había manera de parar. Vi como sus ojos verdes me miraban con tristeza. Con más tristeza de la que alguien sano y cuerdo podría soportar.

-No quise lastimarte, cariño.

El esperaba que me lanzara a sus brazos y llorara y no sé qué más. Seguro pensaba que no iba a ser tan difícil contentarme porque siempre me manipulaba con su linda carita de perrito triste. Pero hoy no. Isabella Swan no iba a ceder tan fácil.

En cambio rodé los ojos y mordí mi mejilla para no echar a perder mi fachada de novia furiosa. Hizo un súper sexy puchero cuando vio mi determinación.

-Y sabes que te amo.

_Aw, yo también, _quise decirle. Entrecerré los ojos y me voltee enfurruñada. Sentí que me abrazaba desde atrás, y aunque quise quitarme, él era bastante más fuerte que yo, así que lo único que provoqué fue que Edward aplicara más de su fuerza masculina en el agarre.

-Vete, promiscuo –susurré, ahogada entre su perfume y su boca besando mi cuello. Edward puso su mejor cara de ofendido.

-Hieres mi corazón, Bella. –evité mis comentarios por miedo a que saliera un ruido extraño de mi boca. El siguió entretenido con mi cuello unos minutos más.

-¿Ya no estás enojada? –me preguntó al oído. Mi conciencia despertó y pude apartarme de Edward con un empujón que por supuesto no movería ni a Alice, pero el reaccionó como lo esperaba.

-Gracias por recordarme mi enfado, idiota –bufé, comenzando a caminar de nuevo. El cuerpo de Edward me impidió avanzar más de cinco pasos.

-Bells… –suplicó, con la voz más tierna que alguna vez le había oído.

-No –dije, firmemente.

-¿Por favor? –elevó sus cejas y sacó su labio inferior como un payaso triste. Mi corazón dio un brinco y lo escuché gritar un fuerte _'¡Ya perdónalo!'_

Torcí la boca. -No lo creo, Cullen.

-Ow, vamos Bella –tomó mi nariz y sacudió un poco su mano. –Y sonríe.

Necesité una fuerza sobrehumana para no soltarme riendo. El sabía que mi nariz disparaba una _cosa_ que provocaba que me riera si hacía eso.

-Sonríe, Bella, sonríe –canturreó, alargando la 'e', con una voz de ardillita. Me solté riendo haciendo que él riera conmigo, mientras ahora si me lanzaba a sus brazos.

-Eres un tramposo –me quejé, besando su recta y fina nariz.

-No me importa –besó mis labios. –Por ver como sonríes, sería el tramposo más grande del mundo.

Reí un poco más, y enterré mi cabeza en su hombro mientras sentía como se pasaba lentamente mi sonrojo. Si, supongo que no era tan malo después de todo. Edward no había tenido la culpa, yo había visto todo.

No me gustaba que tocaran mi nariz, y mucho menos si el utilizaba eso para que me chantajeara de esa manera, pero…

...por él, sonreiría siempre.

_Solo por él._

**Kiks:** Aaaah! Ah que están tan emocionads como yo? Quieren saber cómo nació este drabble-extendido? Sé que si! Bueno, estabamos platicando Viks & yo cuando a un amigo mío me dio la idea más grande con solo 3 palabras: ***** *** ** (que les diré cuando mi idea esté terminada.) Así que corrí a contarle a Viks, y a ella también también se le ocurrió esta ideota, con mi título. Así que ahí nacieron dos historias de una vez. Claro, la de Viks más rápido que la mía, pero ya saldrá, así que estén atentas! Te cedo la palabra, Viks.

**~Viks**: ¡Yo quiero ver esa historia de ya! Ehmm… bueno, como Kiks dijo todo lo único que diré yo, es que espero de todo corazón que les guste ya que duré como cuatro horas seguidas escribiendo. ¡Ya está la dedicatoria a mi hermanita bonita! Sigue así chamaquita. Pásense a ver el nuevo capítulo de AAP (Atropellando a Papá). Saluditos a todos y… ¿dejan review? ¿Sisisisisisi? -guiño- yo se que ustedes quieren –guiño- ¡vamos!


End file.
